


Heads or Tails?

by baeksdoodle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is a Tease, Bottom Oh Sehun, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Praise Kink, Romance, Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun, sebaek are disgustingly domestic, sehun is a brat, there's a lot of banter, tiny mention of sulay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeksdoodle/pseuds/baeksdoodle
Summary: Baekhyun and Sehun are incredibly mature young men who can't decide on who should top their first time.So they do what every other incredibly mature couples do in a situation like this... they decide with a coin toss.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69
Collections: First Round





	Heads or Tails?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pillow Prince, Prompt #173
> 
> Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who helped me with this fic and put up with my constant whining (especially D, who said that she felt like she grew up with my fic and its watched her grow from a baby to a fully-fledged adult, with how long I took writing it lolol).  
> Without you guys, this fic would never be finished, I’m so grateful ;w;
> 
> To C, my beta, I love you, you're the best, thank you for betaing for me on such late notice ♥  
> Special mentions to B, my frenemy, and C#2 (you know who you are :*), for helping me whenever I got stuck, which happened a lot... lol.
> 
> Lastly, to the mods, who let me join again after I dropped out even though final submissions were so close! Thank you for giving me the opportunity to rejoin Pillow Prince and write this fic, and for being so patient with me^^
> 
> Phew, it's finally done! 10k of nothing but sebaek bantering xD  
> I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had fun writing it ^^

—☆—

“So… like… who’s gonna top?” 

The question shouldn’t be difficult to answer, but Baekhyun and Sehun stare at each other over the kitchen counter as an awkward silence hangs between them. The funny thing is, they’ve had this conversation before, countless times, and every single one of them has ended the same way: with nothing happening. 

Well, no—okay, that’s a lie. Something does end up happening but it has more to do with their mouths and hands. Sehun has been graced by Baekhyun’s talented mouth on a number of occasions, more times than he can count, and he has done the same.

You see, they’ve been dating for around four months now but they haven’t reached the fourth base of their relationship yet, which is a shame, really. Sehun wants to hit that home run. In fact, he has been wanting to for a while now, it’s just that they can never come to a decision on who should top first. 

And honestly, it shouldn’t even be that big of a deal, but the fact of the matter is, both he and Baekhyun are very indecisive people and when you put two indecisive people together… things don’t really go anywhere.

Frankly speaking, Sehun’s not even sure how they started dating in the first place when they’re so indecisive, but he sure as hell _does_ know that they skirted around each other for a very, _very_ long time until their friends had to intervene by locking them in a closet under the guise of playing _seven minutes in heaven_ —which ended up being more like half an hour in hell because their “friends” had left them there with a _“If you two fuckers don’t talk your feelings out and fuck by the end of this, we’re revoking both of your friendship cards.”_

Sehun just remembers how awkward it was for the first fifteen minutes until he finally bit the bullet and mumbled out, _“Should we like… make out… or something?”_ to which Baekhyun had replied with, _“Sure… if you want to… I guess…”_ to which Sehun had replied, _“I mean, if you want to… I want to.”_ to which Baekhyun had replied, _“I do… if you’d like.”_ to which Jongin, who had apparently been standing outside the closet the entire time, had exclaimed, _“Just kiss already you morons!”_ mumbling under his breath something about ‘ _dumb idiots, why do I have to watch them?’_ before leaving the room. 

And then by some miracle or another, they ended up dating? Even now, Sehun is still confused about how that came to be, because one moment they were just friends with feelings for each other, then the next, they make out and suddenly they’re boyfriends? Don’t get him wrong, he really, _really_ likes Baekhyun, but everything just seems surreal… After all of those months beating around the bush when it came to their feelings, they're here… like _actually_ here… _boyfriends._

They go on dates when they can actually decide on where they want to go because they both have a bad habit of changing their minds at the very last minute. They do couple things like cuddle and watch movies when they can decide on what they feel like watching. And they suck each other dry whenever they get the chance. But when it comes to sex? Now that’s a whole different story. 

Sehun isn’t fussed when it comes to positions, he likes both pitching and catching equally. However, the problem lies in the fact that Baekhyun also likes pitching and catching just as equally… and what happens when you put two indecisive people together? They can never come to a decision. And what happens when they can’t come to a decision? They find other ways to get each other off and leave the hard thinking for another time. 

Though, it’s not like they haven’t done anal stuff before; Baekhyun has very, _very_ pretty, long fingers that do _wonders_ whenever they’re deep inside Sehun, rubbing in all the right places. And Baekhyun has this thing where he likes to finger himself to get Sehun off because he apparently has this exhibitionist kink that is honestly pretty fucking hot because who wouldn’t want to see Baekhyun getting himself off? Maybe he’s biased because they’re dating, but he can admit he does cum from just the sight alone extremely fast. 

But none of that has ever led to sex. 

Anyway—

So, yeah. This whole indecisiveness thing…

“You can,” Sehun answers and Baekhyun promptly shakes his head. 

“No, you can,” he replies. They share another look, Baekhyun chewing on his bottom lip. And as much as Sehun would _love_ to fuck Baekhyun until he’s a writhing, whining mess beneath him, he also wouldn’t mind being fucked by Baekhyun until he, himself, is reduced to a writhing whining mess. Baekhyun’s cock isn’t as long as Sehun’s, but it is a great deal thicker, and the thought of having something like that filling him up… 

“I want you to fuck me,” Sehun says and Baekhyun just stares. Crickets, Sehun’s sure he can hear them through the open window even though they’re up on the third floor in the middle of the city. 

“But what if I want you to fuck me?” Baekhyun replies and Sehun just… stares. 

To anyone else, this would probably seem like a very awkward conversation, but to them, since they’ve had this same conversation at least once every week...

Silence meets his answer and Baekhyun shuffles, obviously starting to get fed up by this vicious cycle they always find themselves in, as he usually does. Sehun knows this is normally the time they’d end up doing something else, Baekhyun will get on his knees or pull Sehun down to his knees, but tonight, things are a little… different. 

“You know what,” Baekhyun suddenly announces, slamming his hands down onto the kitchen counter. “How about we decide with a coin toss?”

“A coin toss?”

“Yep. A coin toss,” Baekhyun repeats with a firm nod of his head. Well, that’s the most decisive Sehun’s seen from Baekhyun regarding this… topic. That’s something, at least. However, Sehun mustn’t reply fast enough because then Baekhyun adds, a teasing lilt in his tone, “You do know how coin tosses work, right?”

Sehun deadpans. “I wasn’t born yesterday, idiot. It just seems a little… juvenile?”

Baekhyun frowns and scrunches his nose. “You seem a little juvenile,” he mocks childishly in return. Sehun has to hold back a sigh. Baekhyun is older than him by two years but it really doesn’t feel like it sometimes. 

“Says the one who’s mocking me like a child right now,” Sehun counters and Baekhyun’s frown stretches into a cheeky grin. “But okay, sure. Let’s try a coin toss.” He might as well humour Baekhyun for the sake of it. 

He watches as Baekhyun fishes out a coin from the swear jar on the kitchen counter. Junmyeon, Baekhyun’s roommate, has one in an effort to kick Baekhyun’s bad habit of swearing like a sailor, but so far it hasn’t worked. The jar is almost full, and it’s only been a month. Granted, it is a small jar… but still. 

“Okay, shnookums, heads or tails?”

Sehun grimaces at the pet name. “Gross, don’t call me that ever again,” he says dryly.

A challenging flame ignites Baekhyun’s eyes. “Or what? You’ll punish me by fucking me?”

“Ha. Ha. You wish.”

Baekhyun exhales an exaggerated sigh before rolling his eyes. “Heads or tails?” he asks again. 

“Tails.”

“If you win, I top; if I win, you top, got it?” Baekhyun asks, balancing the coin on top of his folded thumb and finger.

“Uh-huh, I’m pretty sure that’s how the game works,” Sehun replies and Baekhyun huffs cutely in feigned annoyance, sending Sehun a withering glare. “Okay, got it. I got it,” he concedes. 

They look at each other over Baekhyun’s raised hand before the coin is flipped into the air. It spins a few times before Baekhyun’s catches it and flips it over onto the back of his hand.

“Alright, the moment of truth,” Baekhyun begins in a dramatic tone, puffing his chest out. “What has the great coin chosen for us? What is our fate? What is our destiny? Who will be the top? Only time can tell—”

“Baekhyun. Just lift your hand already.”

Baekhyun pouts. “Boo. You’re no fun,” he says. At Sehun’s deadpan expression, he sighs. “Fine. _Fine._ Mr. Stick-In-The-Mud,” he mumbles under his breath. Sehun leans over the counter at the same time Baekhyun removes the top hand, revealing the answer. It’s tails. Sehun wins.

“Welp, I guess that’s sorted,” Sehun says with a shrug as he sits back down on his stool. Baekhyun seems to be frozen in his spot, his eyes never leaving the coin that’s still on top of his hand. “Uh… Baek?” he calls out. “What’s wrong? Don’t you want to—”

“No!” Baekhyun interjects loudly and Sehun is slightly taken aback by the volume of Baekhyun’s tone. “I mean, yes! Of course, I do!” he corrects himself when Sehun arches an eyebrow at him. “But like… Fuck...” Trailing off, Baekhyun takes the coin from his hand and drops it back into the swear jar. “Um…”

Sehun is left feeling a little speechless. He’s never dealt with Baekhyun acting like this before, so _awkward._ In fact, the reason he had fallen for Baekhyun in the first place was because of his overwhelming confidence; the way he carries himself with his head held high like he knows he’s hot shit—which, to be honest, he _is,_ but Sehun digresses—so a Baekhyun who seems to not want to meet his eyes is something quite unusual.

“What’s wrong then?” he asks again and Baekhyun takes a deep breath in, as if preparing himself for something.

He looks up and fixes Sehun’s gaze before saying, in a determined manner, “You have a fat ass.”

Sehun’s mouth opens and closes, not having expected that answer. “...What?” he manages to get out.

There’s pink creeping up Baekhyun’s neck from where his collarbones are exposed from his low cut shirt, Sehun can see it. “Like,” Baekhyun starts and his determined stance falters a little as his hands gesture around aimlessly in the air. “It’s so round and plump and… _round._ ”

“Uh… Thank… you?” Sehun says, unsure of how else to respond. Baekhyun seems to fidget a little, as if he’s expecting Sehun to understand what he’s trying to get at. Sehun, in fact, does Not understand what he’s trying to get at. “What does this have to do with—”

“Okay, this isn’t working,” Baekhyun groans and he sounds like he’s in pain. He leans over and rests his elbows on the kitchen counter, his head held within his open palms. “This is so embarrassing,” he mumbles quietly, probably more to himself than to Sehun. 

“I’m sorry, Baek. But I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.”

Baekhyun breathes in deeply before peeking at Sehun through the spaces between his fingers. “Okay, so listen...”

“I’m listening...” 

“I really like your ass,” Baekhyun says and Sehun slowly nods his head.

“Yes, I know that,” he replies. Baekhyun elicits a quiet noise of pain.

“A lot,” he continues. “Like _a lot_ , a lot.”

“Okay...” This isn’t new information to Sehun. Baekhyun has complimented his ass on a number of occasions, spanking it as hard as he can when they’re out in public or squeezing it when they’re making out. To be quite honest, Sehun _knows_ he has a nice ass. He prides himself on it, actually. He likes to wear the tightest jeans that wrap around his assets well, and honestly, there never seems to be a problem whenever Baekhyun is fingering him to the high heavens and eating him out like there’s no tomorrow. “Is that a problem…?”

“Yes!” Baekhyun exclaims, standing up straight. “It’s a problem. A big one.”

“...But… why?” Sehun cocks his head to the side, thoroughly confused by everything at this point. 

Baekhyun wheezes, his hands gripping onto the edge of the kitchen counter. Sehun’s never seen Baekhyun so wound up before and all it manages to do is confuse him even more.

“I’mscaredthat...” Baekhyun mumbles, but he speaks so fast that Sehun doesn’t catch the tail end of his sentence.

“You—what?”

Baekhyun fidgets in his spot and taps his hands anxiously against the table. The tips of his ears are red and, although thoroughly confused, Sehun can’t help but find it sort of cute. 

“Oh my—I’m scared that I won’t last long, _okay_?” Baekhyun finally manages to wheeze out, before bending over and covering his face with his hands again, groaning loudly. “Your ass is just so perfect and tight and oh man, I just—”

“You’re scared that you won’t last long…” Sehun slowly repeats as the words process in his mind. “But... you last pretty long whenever I’m blowing you.” And it’s true. No matter how many different techniques Sehun uses, no matter how much he thinks he’s perfected alternating between sucking and licking Baekhyun’s cock, from tip to balls, it takes _forever_ for Baekhyun to cum. Sure, he does like sucking Baekhyun’s cock, likes how nice and heavy it feels in his mouth, but also, at the same time… after about fifteen or so minutes, his jaw starts to ache.

Baekhyun fixes him with a blank stare. “That’s not the same, Oh Sehun. Your mouth is not your ass.”

“You’re right but… I’d say they’re both pretty similar.” They’re both warm and wet, after all.

“What? Your asshole doesn’t have a tongue... or _teeth_!”

A very graphic mental image manifests inside of Sehun’s mind. He grimaces and promptly shakes the image away. God, he never wants to think about that ever again. “Oh my God, gross. Jesus Christ—okay, you’re right. You’re right!”

An awkward silence ensues and Baekhyun grins at him over the counter. “You thought about it, didn’t you?” he asks, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

“About what?”

“An asshole with teeth.”

The image comes to his mind again and Sehun groans. “Why would you say that?” he whines.

Baekhyun barks out a laugh and it’s loud and obnoxious. “Just to make you think about it again,” he answers simply.

“You’re annoying, do you know that? And I don’t know if I should be worried or scared that an asshole with teeth doesn’t gross you out.”

Baekhyun shrugs. “I guess it takes a lot to gross me out.”

“ _Anyway_ , about you topping...” he trails off. He wants to say, _let’s go to your bedroom and fuck right now,_ but there are cookies in the oven and he doesn’t think Baekhyun would appreciate burning another batch. The first ones came out terribly. But honestly, that was their own fault—they rolled out the dough far too thin and then ended up getting distracted playing Mario Kart. They had forgotten all about the cookies until they started burning.

That’s why they’re hanging out in the kitchen in the first place, just to make sure that this batch doesn’t burn since Baekhyun really wants to have something nice for Junmyeon to come home to when he returns home later.

Sehun’s not exactly sure how, but once the cookies went into the oven, the topic of sex came up. They didn’t exactly _plan_ for it but he knew that it was bound to happen since this is the first time they're truly spending time alone together. Since he’s a broke college kid, Sehun lives in a tiny studio apartment with Jongin, who is also a broke college kid, but together, with their measly wages from working at the convenience store part time, they manage to scrape by. However, Sehun would never invite Baekhyun over to his place… not when he lives in an apartment that’s double the size of his.

Baekhyun lives with Junmyeon who is the son of some wealthy businessman. Their apartment is mostly funded by Junmyeon’s father but Baekhyun will always make sure to pay his share of the rent on time, even if he doesn’t really need to. From what Sehun knows, Baekhyun and Junmyeon have known each other since they were in diapers and had been joined at the hip as kids, so it was only natural for them to move in together once they started college. 

Usually, Junmyeon is home on the weekends since he’s not the type to go out like he and Baekhyun are. Tonight though, he’s out on a date, leaving them alone for the next several hours. They have a lot of time to do… _things,_ and not have to worry about touching each other as quickly and as quietly as possible to make sure that Junmyeon doesn’t hear them. He guesses that the day they finally sleep together is tonight and Baekhyun must agree since he actually put the effort into tossing a coin to help them choose when usually he’d just say _“Fuck it, let’s just sixty-nine.”_

Baekhyun nods his head sagely. “Alright. Okay. Yeah, okay, I’ll top,” he says and at Sehun’s triumphant grin, he sighs. “But if I finish too quickly, it’s your fault, not mine, so don’t get mad at me.”

“Don’t worry, Baek. I understand,” Sehun replies with a wink. “You probably wouldn’t last as long as me anyway, if I were the one topping.”

It’s a challenge, and Baekhyun knows it is, judging by the way his eyes light up at Sehun’s words. “Don’t speak so soon, Oh Sehun. We haven’t even fucked yet.”

“Then show me what you can do, Byun Baekhyun. My body is ready.”

At this, Baekhyun cracks an amused smile. “Did you just quote an early 2010s meme? _My body is ready_? Really? Okay, Reggie. You’re actually so lame, why am I dating you?”

“Because you think I’m gooorgeous. You want to kiss me. You want to huuug me—” Sehun sings and Baekhyun facepalms.

“Stop,” he says, shaking his head. “You’re not Sandra Bullock.”

“—you want to looove me.”

“Okay, we’re done here.”

—☆—

Sehun leans over and scrutinises the cookies. They don’t appear to be burnt— _definitely_ not as burnt as the ones from the first batch—but they are dark around the edges. They once again got distracted, not with Mario Kart this time, but with challenging each other on how many ice cubes they could fit into their mouths. Once again, Sehun doesn’t know how that started but he’s never been the one to back down from a challenge, neither is Baekhyun.

Sehun was at three and Baekhyun four, even though his cheeks were stretched beyond limit. Sehun’s sure he could’ve fit at least two more into his own, but Baekhyun was laughing so hard about the fact that Sehun looked like an idiot that he managed to choke on the ice, coughing it out all onto the kitchen floor. Sehun then had spent the next five or so minutes whacking Baekhyun on the back as he wheezed for his life until he was able to properly breathe again. Then they spent the next ten minutes cleaning up the mess of ice and water, and probably spit, that they left on the floor, before realising that there were still cookies in the oven.

“They look alright,” Sehun says as he stands up straight. Baekhyun pulls off his oven mitts—puppy-paw printed—and slams them down onto the counter next to the tray, a frown on his face. His cheeks are still flushed from almost dying but he still looks cute, in Sehun’s eyes.

“They’re burnt,” Baekhyun whines, hip-checking Sehun out of the way with a lot more force than what is necessarily needed. Sehun stumbles sideways as Baekhyun mourns over the cookies. “They look awful. How am I meant to give these to Junmyeon?”

“The sentiment is still there…” Sehun tries and Baekhyun side-eyes him. Hard. “What? They’re really not that bad, Baek. Definitely better than our first batch.”

Baekhyun’s hard expression softens a little. He looks back down to his tray of slightly-burnt chocolate chip cookies and sighs. “Do you really think so?”

“Of course,” Sehun replies, “For one, at least they don’t look like those things you use for barbeques like our first attempt.” 

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. “You mean like charcoal briquettes?”

Charcoal briquettes? Is that what they’re called? “I mean not _exactly_ like charcoal briquettes, but... somewhere along those lines.”

“Huh,” Baekhyun replies, a pensive expression stuck on his face. He looks at Sehun and shakes his head. “Yeah, I don’t think you’re really helping here, Sehunnie.”

Sehun purses his lips. He’s never been good at consoling people. “What I’m trying to say is that they look _edible._ ”

“Edible,” Baekhyun repeats dryly. “The bar is really set that low, huh? Thanks.”

“No! They look good,” Sehun tries.

Baekhyun grins wickedly at him. “I’m just messing around, dummy. You look so cute when you’re flustered.”

Sehun flushes. “I actually hate you.”

“No, you loooove me. You wanna huuug me,” Baekhyun sings, shimmying his shoulders to the tune as Sehun tries his damned hardest to hold back a long and suffering sigh. “How do you like the taste of your own medicine, huh?” he asks and Sehun shakes his head.

“I feel like deciding to date you was a bad choice.”

“Oh, yeah?” Baekhyun asks and there's a challenge in his voice. “Then tell me, is this so bad?” And before Sehun can say anything, Baekhyun takes a step forward and grabs Sehun by the collar of his shirt, yanking him down into a kiss. It doesn’t take long for Sehun to follow along, opening his mouth when he feels Baekhyun sliding his tongue along the seam of his lips.

To Sehun’s absolute dismay, Baekhyun has always been _exceptionally_ good at kissing. When they first kissed, locked in Jongdae’s closet all those months ago, Baekhyun’s tongue sliding around in his mouth had gotten him harder than he'd ever been in his entire twenty-one years of living. There was just something so hot about the way Baekhyun moved his tongue, how it mapped Sehun’s mouth and how his teeth nipped and sucked at his bottom lip. It was just too much, _far_ too much, and it led to Sehun popping a boner in the cramped space before he could even tell his body _no._

Of course, there’s nothing wrong with Baekhyun being an exceptional kisser, it’s just that every time they kiss, Sehun will inevitably pop a boner… which is exactly what’s happening right now.

Sehun groans softly when Baekhyun draws back, his lower lip caught between Baekhyun’s teeth. “Was that so bad?” he asks in a soft voice, his gaze heavy.

“No,” Sehun breathes out and he wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s body, pulling him in closer until they’re standing chest-to-chest. “I take back what I said before. You’re too good at kissing for me to regret dating you.”

Baekhyun snorts and pecks Sehun on the lips, chuckling softly when Sehun chases after him for another kiss. “Uh-uh,” he chides, easily dodging Sehun’s attack. “More later. We should shower first.”

Shower. Right. They’ve been out all day, so showering is probably a good idea. “Yeah, okay,” Sehun hums, nuzzling the tip of Baekhyun's nose with his own. “But only if you shower with me.”

“Sure thing, sugar muffin,” Baekhyun croons, laughing brightly when Sehun rolls his eyes. “Oh come on, you have to admit that this one is pretty cute.”

“No. Enough with the pet names already.”

Baekhyun pouts but there’s still mirth swimming around in his eyes. “Spoilsport.”

—☆—

They spend more time in the shower fondling each other than actually showering.

Though, he can’t really blame either of them since they’re so wound up. It’s impossible for Sehun to keep his hands away from Baekhyun’s body, even if he really tried, and Baekhyun absolutely _loves_ being touched and caressed. He’s mentioned many times that he loves Sehun’s hands, how big they are, _“They’re like yaoi hands compared to mine.” “Yaoi hands? I think your hands are just tiny.” “They may be on the smaller side but I know how to use them.” “Oh, yeah? Then prove it to me.”_ Plus, Sehun loves how easily he has Baekhyun melting when they fall to his thighs.

“God, your thighs are so perfect,” Sehun groans as his hands slide along the insides of them. “So soft. They feel like marshmallows.”

Baekhyun moans softly but it breaks into a breathy laugh. “Wow. You’re awful at dirty talking. Who says marshmallows? That’s not sexy at all.” Sehun digs his nails into the soft flesh in retaliation and it causes Baekhyun to elicit a whine. “Fuck,” he pants, “Asshole.”

Sehun grins into Baekhyun’s neck. “You love it.”

Pinned to the shower wall, Baekhyun can’t really do much other than scrape his nails along Sehun’s back. In between their wet bodies, Sehun takes both of their cocks into his hand and starts to stroke them languidly.

And if there’s something Sehun knows for certain, it’s that Baekhyun is _beautiful_ ; the way his cute mouth parts into an ‘o’ as soft little whines escape from his mouth. Baekhyun is usually a very confident and forward person, but when it comes to Sehun touching him like this, he completely changes. Though Sehun can say the same for himself, he’s not a very submissive person, generally, but when Baekhyun takes the lead, he’s always eager to follow along.

It’s just that right now, Sehun has taken the lead because he knows for a fact that when they make it to the bedroom, he’s going to be at Baekhyun’s mercy.

“Fuck, how do you always know how to do this so well?” Baekhyun sighs, leaning his head back against the shower wall with his eyes tightly shut as Sehun expertly flicks his wrist, sliding his palm over their tips.

“I guess it just comes with years of practice,” Sehun easily replies. “Watching porn helps, too.”

At this, Baekhyun’s eyelids fly open. “Was that meant to be a masturbation joke?”

Sehun shrugs. “Maybe.”

Baekhyun groans. “Oh my God, I don’t think I can listen to you anymore.” Sehun doesn’t get the chance to reply with anything witty because Baekhyun shoves him away. However, he doesn't seem angry, if anything there seems to be a mischievous spark in his eyes. “I think we need to put your mouth to better use.”

“Are you sure?” Sehun asks but he easily follows along when Baekhyun pushes him down to his knees. “Because I have a lot more where that came from.”

Baekhyun takes his cock in one hand and smacks it against Sehun’s forehead. “Bad dog.”

The gesture would’ve been degrading to anyone else, but all Sehun does is laugh. “Ooh, roleplay. I like that. A new kink you’re into? Do you want me to wear a col—“

“Sehun, shut up,” Baekhyun sighs and just as Sehun opens his mouth again to reply, Baekhyun uses the opportunity to shove his cock into his mouth. “Just be good for one second and suck me, will you?”

Sehun doesn’t protest but he rolls his eyes before complying with Baekhyun’s demand, sucking on the head and sliding his tongue along the shaft, listening to Baekhyun’s mewls grow higher and higher in pitch. Baekhyun groans loudly, his eyes falling heavy when Sehun takes him deeper into his mouth with a low hum. He has to hold back the urge to smirk; he knows he’s good at sucking cock and seeing Baekhyun falling apart from just his mouth alone boosts his ego just that little bit more.

“Yeah, just like that,” Baekhyun murmurs as he starts to move his hips, his hands carding through Sehun’s wet hair. The shower is still running in the background, sending water cascading down Baekhyun’s body, and Sehun tries his hardest not to accidentally breathe it in. Sure, shower sex seems fun, but when it comes to doing the deed, there are a lot of things one has to be aware of—like not accidentally snorting water up your nose when your boyfriend pushes your head down to force his cock in deeper.

Sehun pulls off Baekhyun's cock with a wet pop and it twitches sadly in front of his face. “Can you maybe try not to drown me?” he asks, looking up as he takes Baekhyun into his hand. Baekhyun’s thighs quiver when he starts to stroke his length up and down. God, Baekhyun has such nice thighs, so thick and plump. Sehun’s mouth itches to leave marks on them.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun apologies and there’s a sheepish smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Kinda hard not to when your mouth feels so good.”

Sehun arches an eyebrow. “Well, there won’t be a mouth to make you feel good if you accidentally drown me.”

“Okay, don’t accidentally drown my boyfriend in the shower. Got it,” Baekhyun says with a nod of his head and he moans when Sehun tightens his grip around his cock, the pad of his thumb rubbing and smearing the precum collecting at the tip. “Fuck, seriously, how are you so good at this?”

Sehun smirks. “Porn.”

“Oh my God, shut up.”

—☆—

Miraculously, they somehow manage to get themselves cleaned in the shower without a hitch. By the time they come out, they're as clean as a whistle, and Baekhyun takes him by the hand and leads him into his room.

"Do you think that taking a shower before we fuck is a little counterproductive?" Sehun asks once he dumps their clothing onto the ground by the closet. He sits down on Baekhyun’s bed, watching as his boyfriend rummages through the bedside table drawers. "I mean, we're probably gonna have to shower again after we finish.”

"Sehunnie, just stop talking for a moment," Baekhyun says, taking out what looks to be a bottle of lube. The drawer is shut before his towel is pulled off, left in a pile on the floor, and Sehun can’t help but let his eyes wander over Baekhyun's naked body; taking in his broad chest and how his cock hangs half-hard between his plush thighs.

"It was just a question," he replies quietly, laying back when Baekhyun pushes him down onto the bed by his shoulders. His towel is then taken off, tossed somewhere on the floor alongside Baekhyun’s own. "Maybe we should've left taking a shower 'til later."

"What's done is done." Baekhyun takes Sehun’s legs and folds them back against his chest. "Now be quiet.” They've done this before, many times, except the difference is this is _actually_ going to lead into sex and the thought has Sehun's heart rate picking up, his cock hardening embarrassingly fast between his parted thighs. Baekhyun must seem to notice this because he smirks. "Excited, are we?"

"Shut up," Sehun mumbles, his face flaming. Baekhyun snorts quietly before he kneels on the bed, his eyes falling heavy when Sehun tenses his body in anticipation.

"Fuck," he groans, rubbing the tips of his dry fingers against Sehun's entrance. "Your butthole is so cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, cute. Look at it twitching, you must be ready, huh?"

"Well, I did say my body was—"

Baekhyun levels him with an unimpressed stare. "Don't be a smartass or else we’ll stop." Sehun mimes zipping up his lips and Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but then a smile creeps onto his face. "That's a good boy,” he praises and Sehun’s cock jerks into the air. "Aw, you like being told you're good, don't you, baby?"

And even though Sehun knows he should go along with it, he can't stop the words from escaping his mouth. "You know I do, and so do _you._ "

Baekhyun closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath as if he's sick and tired of Sehun's shit. Which, to be fair, he probably _is,_ but Sehun can't help it. He lives to annoy Baekhyun as much as Baekhyun lives to annoy him. 

"Okay," he says once he opens his eyes again. "I'm leaving."

"No!" Sehun whines, even though he knows that Baekhyun isn’t going to leave, not when he can see how hard and heavy Baekhyun's cock is when he moves to stand up. He stops midway, arching an eyebrow when Sehun pouts. "I was joking, please touch me."

“Well, I _was_ going to touch you,” Baekhyun responds, “But since you’re being an annoying little brat, I think you can do it yourself.”

Sehun doesn’t get the chance to protest because Baekhyun tosses the lube towards him. It almost smacks him on the chin but he manages to catch it on time. “But Baeeek,” he pouts cutely and Baekhyun shakes his head.

“None of that, baby,” he chides gently, his voice dropping an octave lower. The sudden lowering of his tone has Sehun’s body involuntarily trembling. “I want you to stretch yourself open for me and you’re gonna do it, do you understand?” he asks and Sehun’s automatic bodily response is to nod. Baekhyun smiles sweetly. “That’s a good boy.”

As Baekhyun crawls back onto the bed, Sehun flips the bottle cap open and squeezes a small amount onto his fingers, just enough to coat three of them. The bottle is then dropped to the floor as he slides his slicked fingers down between his legs, hissing quietly at the chill when he presses them against his rim. 

Baekhyun is on all fours in front of him, his ass jutting into the air. He looks kind of cute like this, Sehun muses, and he wonders, just how someone who looks as cute as Baekhyun can also be the devil in disguise. He doesn’t get to follow his train of thought for long, though, because their gazes suddenly meet. Baekhyun’s eyes are dark, _seductive._ The way he’s looking at Sehun, like he wants to devour him whole, has Sehun biting back a whimper. 

“Come on, baby. Show me what you can do,” he coaxes, voice dripping like honey; sweet, sticky. The sound sticks to Sehun’s skin. “Be a good boy and finger yourself for me.”

Sehun hates to admit it, but Baekhyun is _far_ too good at dirty talking for his own good. He always knows what to say, how to have Sehun wrapped around his little finger with just a few words, the subtle lowering of his voice. It’s too much and Sehun _hates_ how easily he always falls for it.

The first finger slowly sinks in and Sehun watches the way Baekhyun’s eyes fall heavy, the way his mouth parts as Sehun starts to work his finger in and out, moaning and mewling softly as his tense body gradually relaxes. He’s done this so many times before, when he’s home alone, but he’s rarely done it in front of Baekhyun since it’s always Baekhyun that fingers him. 

“That’s right, baby,” Baekhyun groans, deep and guttural. “Keep going.”

Sehun adds in another finger alongside the first, scissoring his hole wide open. A loud moan escapes his mouth when Baekhyun sits up on his haunches, his hands cupping Sehun’s cheeks to pull them apart. 

“Fuck, such a nice ass,” Baekhyun murmurs spanking the side of Sehun’s ass before moulding it in his hand. “So perfect.”

Sehun takes his time, puts on a show for Baekhyun by pulling his fingers out and rubbing his puckered rim before sinking them back in again. Baekhyun seems to love it, if the way his fingernails dig into Sehun’s skin is anything to go by. 

By the time he’s ready to add another finger, Baekhyun takes him by the wrist and gently guides his hand away, his fingers sliding out from himself with a wet sounding _schlick._ Sehun barely has time to register what’s happening when Baekhyun suddenly leans down to spit right into his fluttering hole. 

“God, I want to fuck you so badly right now,” Baekhyun says in a low voice. Sehun curses under his breath, watches as Baekhyun shoves his fingers into his mouth before bringing them back down. Without warning, two fingers are plunged into Sehun’s stretched asshole, curving and twisting around until they press into a spot deep in him that has him squirming. 

“Then just fuck me already,” Sehun pants, mewling when Baekhyun slowly, purposefully _drags_ the tips of his fingers over his prostate. His cock twitches, jerking into the air as beads of precum pearl at the tip. He clamps around Baekhyun’s fingers in retaliation and it pulls out a throaty groan from his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, I’m working on it,” he grunts, massaging Sehun’s prostate as he tugs Sehun’s neglected cock with his free hand. “You still need to be stretched properly first.”

“I was doing that before you stopped me,” Sehun argues, his voice breaking, toes curling. Everything feels too good. Baekhyun’s fingers are rubbing him _perfectly._

Baekhyun snorts. “Yeah, you were being too slow.”

“I was going slow because I thought you wanted to watch me,” Sehun defends breathlessly, hands fisting the bed sheets when Baekhyun pushes another finger into him, stretching him open even further. 

“I did, but now I just want to fuck you.” 

Sehun mewls, high pitched, when Baekhyun slides his thumb over the slit of his cock, smearing the precum around. He watches with heavy eyes as Baekhyun brings that very same thumb up to his lips before he sucks his precum away, his dark gaze unwavering. Sehun’s just about had it. 

His asshole flutters, hips canting up and down when he feels something hot beginning to coil in his stomach. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum,” he gasps and Baekhyun forces his fingers in deeper, so far it has Sehun’s eyes rolling into the back of his head. He roughly abuses Sehun’s prostate with the tips of his fingers, the sound of lewd wet squelching sounds filling the room along with Sehun’s needy moans. 

But before he can ride the wave of pleasure that’s so, _so close_ to taking over his body, Baekhyun suddenly stops and his fingers disappear. Sehun is left crying out at the loss, his asshole clenching frantically around nothing. His building orgasm dissipates and he elicits a frustrated cry.

“Why’d you stop?” he whines and Baekhyun arches an amused eyebrow. He licks his lower lip and pulls it between his teeth and Sehun groans. _Gods,_ Baekhyun is so fucking sexy. “I was so close.”

“I know you were, baby,” Baekhyun replies sweetly, leaning over in between Sehun’s parted legs and caging his head with his arms. He presses a hard kiss to Sehun’s mouth before he draws back to murmur, “But wouldn’t you rather me fuck you?”

Sehun’s cock twitches between their bodies. “I want you to fuck me,” he breathes out, holding Baekhyun’s dark gaze. 

Baekhyun smirks. “I got you covered, babe.”

That wasn’t exactly the _sexiest_ thing to say before sex, but Sehun can let it slide for now. He can’t help the way his body reacts when Baekhyun reaches down to grab the lube from next to the bed. They’re really about to do this. After so many months of dating, they’re finally going to fuck and Sehun is practically brimming with excitement. 

After slathering himself with some extra lube, Baekhyun aligns his throbbing member up to Sehun’s rim, and they both groan in unison when his cock is finally inched inside, Sehun’s soft, tight entrance stretching lewdly around his girth.

Baekhyun grunts softly into his neck once he’s bottomed out completely and all Sehun can do is moan at how full Baekhyun’s cock makes him feel. He can’t help but wonder why the hell they had left doing this for so long. Baekhyun feels just as good as he’s imagined—if not, even _better_ —and the way his fat cock stretches him wide open, sliding along his walls so sinfully is almost _overwhelming._

“Fuck,” he curses quietly, expecting Baekhyun to start moving. But he doesn’t. And before Sehun can question it and wonder _why_ he’s not moving, Baekhyun suddenly perks his head up from his neck to look at him straight in the eyes.

“Okay, so wait,” he says and Sehun just stares. Waiting. Whatever the reason for suddenly stopping just as they’re getting to the good part better be good, because—“Are you sure you want this? Because if you’d rather top, I’m happy to let you.”

Sehun’s train of thought instantly derails. Huh? Did he just hear that correctly? Did Baekhyun just ask if he’s sure he wants this? Dumbfounded, he gapes at his boyfriend. “What?” he asks once he finds his voice, “Are you seriously gonna ask me that when you already have your cock in my ass?”

 _Surely,_ he can’t be serious. But Baekhyun looks dead serious which makes the situation all the more ridiculous. Here Sehun is, about to get his back blown out by his hot boyfriend, only to be suddenly asked if he’s _sure?_ Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever been more sure about anything in his entire life. 

“I was only asking!” Baekhyun defends. 

“Of course I’m sure!” Sehun replies impatiently, “So hurry up and fuck me.”

“Geez, so needy,” Baekhyun tuts in reply but he leans down to capture Sehun’s mouth in a searing kiss. Sehun sighs into the kiss as Baekhyun begins to slowly rock his hips, swallowing back every little moan that Sehun emits. God, _finally._

They pull apart for air and Sehun cranes his head to the side when Baekhyun starts nipping and sucking at his neck. He never quickens his pace, only keeping a slow, steady rhythm that has Sehun’s fingernails digging into the soft skin of Baekhyun's back, his cock jumping and leaking precum that sticks on his stomach.

“Aw, baby, I can feel you trembling,” Baekhyun teases, voice impossibly low. “Does it feel good?”

“First time jitters, you know?” Sehun tries, refusing to give in to Baekhyun’s teasing. He moans loudly when Baekhyun jerks his hips forward in a particularly hard thrust. “ _Fuck_ ,” falls out from his mouth and Baekhyun snorts into his neck.

“Just say it feels good already,” Baekhyun coaxes gently, gyrating his hips and it has his cock pushing deeper into Sehun’s asshole. All Sehun can do is moan wantonly when he feels Baekhyun’s cock drag perfectly over his prostate. “Come on, baby. Say it, I know you like it.”

“You’re so annoying,” Sehun huffs, because it’s true, Baekhyun is annoying—he’s _so_ annoying. But he’s also fucking hot and okay, maybe it does feel fucking _great_ but he’ll never admit it out loud. He _refuses_ to stroke his boyfriend’s already inflated ego, especially when he’s the type to brag.

Baekhyun seems to take Sehun’s dismissive response as a challenge, because he sits up and pushes Sehun’s legs back against his chest, practically bending him in half. “If you’re not gonna say it, I’m just gonna have to make you.”

“Go ahead, make me,” Sehun breathes, whimpering when Baekhyun’s hands dig into the back of his thighs, his hot cock pulsing against his walls. 

“That’s my plan, sweetheart.”

There’s no time for Sehun to formulate a response because the next thing he knows, Baekhyun is _pounding_ into him, his hips slapping roughly against his ass as he fucks Sehun so hard that all he can focus on is how Baekhyun’s cock is stretching his walls so _good._ “Just admit it,” Baekhyun grits out, “Admit that it feels good.”

The bed starts to shake from the force of Baekhyun’s thrusting, Sehun desperately finding purchase on the bed sheets and gripping onto it for dear life when Baekhyun’s cock suddenly _slams_ into his prostate. “ _Nng—_ N-Never,” he stammers, standing his ground even though he can barely keep the needy moans from spilling out from his mouth. 

“Aw, come on, baby,” Baekhyun drawls, voice breaking with each thrust. “You like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?” Sehun hates how Baekhyun appears to be entirely unaffected by this whole ordeal, easily taking the lead and completely in control of the situation, whereas Sehun feels like he’s teetering on the edge of losing his mind. 

Yet, he remains firm, refusing to give in. “I d-don’t,” comes Sehun’s answer and he hates how broken he sounds. 

“Do you want me to stop, then?” Baekhyun asks, suddenly pulling his cock out and leaving Sehun’s asshole gaping around nothing but air. Sehun whines loudly, hating how _empty_ he feels without Baekhyun’s cock keeping him stretched open.

“No, no—don’t stop,” he begs, squirming when Baekhyun sinks the tip of his cock in before pulling it out again with a crude wet _pop_. He takes his cock in one hand and slaps it against Sehun’s twitching asshole a few times, creating slick wet noises that has Sehun sobbing incoherently. “Please don’t stop, please, please—I’m sorry—”

He feels so humiliated and needy and _fuck_ —Baekhyun is usually a tease in general, even when they’re not doing sexual things, but this is just a joke. Sehun’s never been subjected to this kind of teasing before and at this point, his dignity is barely holding on.

“No? You don’t want me to stop?” Baekhyun asks lowly, slowly forcing his thick cock back into Sehun and pulling out again, only keeping the head of his cock sheathed. “Then tell me it feels good,” he goes on, thrusting his tip in and out, “Come on, darling, be a good boy for me and admit it.”

Fucking hell, Sehun gives up. He can’t do this anymore. Baekhyun wins. “It feels good!” he sobs out, finally conceding, his rim frantically clenching around the head of Baekhyun’s cock in an attempt to sink it back in. He wants nothing more than to be fucked senseless. He can’t take it anymore. “It feels good! Please keep fucking me, don’t stop, Baek—”

Baekhyun’s answering smile is devious. “Yeah?” he says, voice deep and guttural. He grinds his cock deep into Sehun’s ass, slowly gyrating his hips and Sehun chokes on a moan. “Then tell me how good it feels, angel. Tell me how much you like my cock. You’ve been waiting so long for this, haven’t you?”

God, Baekhyun is a fucking pain in the ass—literally _and_ figuratively. 

Instead of answering, Sehun brings his legs down from his body before grabbing Baekhyun by the back of his neck and pulling him down into a kiss. This is the only way he knows how to get Baekhyun to shut up when he’s being mouthy, which happens far too often. Baekhyun likes to tease and Sehun is always on the receiving end of it. Well, not today Satan. Sehun’s had enough.

Thankfully, it shuts Baekhyun up and Sehun can finally enjoy being fucked without being teased. It’s not that he doesn’t like it, because he _does,_ but if Baekhyun keeps going like that, Sehun’s gonna end up cumming on the spot and he wants this to _last._

It doesn’t work for long though because the moment they pull apart, Baekhyun gently murmurs, “You’re being such a good boy, angel. Your tight little ass is taking my cock so well.”

_Jesus Christ._

And as much as Sehun wants to whine, wants to tell Baekhyun to shut up, he’s feeling way too good and Baekhyun dirty talking is way too hot. So he whimpers and clenches tightly around Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun grins. 

“That’s right, baby. You like praise, don't you? God, you’re so fucking perfect.”

Yep, Sehun is definitely done for.

—☆—

“Hey babe… you know how you said that you were scared you weren’t gonna last long?” Sehun asks, taking a moment to bask in the afterglow of sex when Baekhyun hums in reply. “Well, I think you lasted pretty long.”

“What can I say?” Baekhyun gleams, cuddling up close to Sehun on the bed. Their bodies are still sticky with sweat and cum, even after Baekhyun had half-assedly wiped them down with wet wipes afterwards. Sehun decides to ignore the uncomfortable way their bodies stick together. “Maybe your ass isn’t as perfect as I thought.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Sehun replies, taking great offence to his boyfriend’s remark. “My ass is _great,_ thank you very much. And don’t pretend like you weren’t saying that you loved my ass the entire time you were fucking me.”

“Okay, and? Your point is?” Baekhyun raises a questioning eyebrow. Sehun just shakes his head, choosing not to dignify his boyfriend with an answer. Baekhyun sighs. “Okay, fine, so you have a nice ass. I guess I was just thinking too much into it.”

“You were,” Sehun agrees.

“But did you like it? Was it good?” Baekhyun asks, a cheeky grin stretching across his face.

“What? You mean the sex?” 

“What else?” Baekhyun responds dryly.

Sehun hums, pretending to ponder his answer. “Eh, it was alright, I guess.”

“ _Alright?_ ” Baekhyun exclaims, sounding every bit affronted. Without warning, he takes Sehun’s nipple between his fingers and harshly pinches it, causing Sehun to cry out in pain.

“Ow! I was kidding! Let go!” he cries out, grabbing Baekhyun’s wrist and attempting to yank his hand away. But Baekhyun refuses to let go, and all the yanking that Sehun is doing is just making Baekhyun pull his nipple even harder. “Baek, I’m sorry,” he whines, his eyes beginning to well up with tears from the pain. “Please let go. It was good. It was good, I promise!”

Baekhyun loosens his grip but doesn’t remove his hand. “Just good?” he replies, looking up at Sehun from beneath his feathery eyelashes with a small pout. He looks so cute that it’s hard to imagine that this is the same Baekhyun who had fucked him into the mattress not even ten minutes ago. All he can do is gape. Jesus Christ, Byun Baekhyun is a _terror._

“Okay, Satan, it was great. Happy?” They stare at each other for a long moment, Baekhyun probably trying to gauge whether Sehun was lying or not. “I promise,” Sehun adds, using the opportunity to pull Baekhyun’s lax hand away from his sore nipple. “I think you’re the best I’ve ever had.”

This pulls a beaming smile from his boyfriend, his droopy eyes curving into crinkly crescent moons. “Aw, you’re just saying that.”

“No, it’s true. Why would I lie about that?” Honestly, Sehun doesn’t think he’s ever cum so hard from being fucked before. It could be the way Baekhyun had fucked him, his thick cock rubbing in all the right places, but Sehun has a feeling that it’s because of Baekhyun himself; the way he had spoken to Sehun, murmuring sweet words, calling him _beautiful, I love you, I’m so lucky to have you._

“You’re so cute,” Baekhyun says happily, leaning up to peck Sehun on the nose and acting as if _he_ isn't the one that’s being cute. Sehun scrunches his nose and pulls Baekhyun against his body, cuddling him close. “I’m glad you liked it, baby.”

“To be honest, I don’t even know why we left doing it for so long,” Sehun muses aloud.

Baekhyun hums thoughtfully. “Same, but I guess it worked out in the end? I mean, I really enjoyed it. I kinda like that we waited, you know? At least then I knew that we wanted to wait for each other. Like, what if we fucked that first night in Jongdae’s closet and then you left? Maybe you only wanted me for my dick… or ass.”

“Okay, firstly,” Sehun replies, sending Baekhyun a pointed look. “Why are you talking like we waited on _purpose?_ It’s because neither of us could decide on who should top first.”

“Your point?” Baekhyun asks again, “I was trying to make it sentimental.”

Sehun just sighs. “And secondly,” he continues, ignoring his boyfriend’s pout, “Even if we did fuck that night, which probably wouldn’t have happened in the first place, I wouldn’t have just left you. I liked— _like_ you way too much, and you know that.”

Baekhyun makes a small noise of agreement. “Yeah, true. You weren’t being that subtle, either. You were always sneaking looks at me when you thought I wasn’t looking.” He reaches up and pinches Sehun on the cheek, doing it akin to the way his aunties would. “Sho cute, aren’t you? My precious baby.”

“Stop,” he whines, batting Baekhyun’s hand away. “Don’t act like you were being subtle, because you weren’t.”

“Hey, I never said I wasn’t. But you were way more obvious than me, come on, you know it's true.”

“Baekhyun,” Sehun says flatly. “Neither of us was being very subtle. Everyone in our friend group knew, even _Chanyeol_ did _,_ and he’s the literal textbook definition of oblivious.”

“Okay, fine. You’re right. Happy?” Baekhyun groans, “Where is this conversation even going?”

“I don’t know, you started it.”

“No, _you_ started it by saying, _I don’t know why we waited so long._ I just answered.”

“By saying something stupid.”

“I'm allowed to have my doubts!” Baekhyun exclaims.

“Aw, yes you are, baby,” Sehun coos teasingly, puckering his lips for effect, “You can have as many baseless doubts as you like. It’s not like we haven’t dated for four months or anything, right? Or have known each other for longer. I totally never had feelings for you and only wanted you for sex even though we just did it for the first time. Silly me.”

“Oh Sehun, do not patronise me,” Baekhyun warns, frowning deeply.

Sehun wisely chooses to keep his mouth shut.

They stay in bed cuddling for a little while longer until Sehun feels some of Baekhyun’s release trickling out of him. Baekhyun did ask Sehun if he should pull out since cleanup is a bitch, but Sehun had refused to let Baekhyun move, locking his legs behind Baekhyun’s back as he begged for Baekhyun to cum in him. 

_“Cum in me,” Sehun begged, “Don’t pull out.”_

_A low moan sounded from the back of Baekhyun’s throat. “Okay, baby. I want you to cum with me, are you close?” Sehun nodded his head and Baekhyun cooed, taking Sehun’s aching cock into his hand and stroking it in tandem with his thrusting._

_“Don’t stop,” Sehun gasped, feeling his orgasm fast approaching. “Don’t stop, Baek. I’m so close.”_

_“Come on, cum for me then, angel. Squeeze your ass around my cock. Yeah, just like that,” he groaned as Sehun’s asshole contracted tightly around him. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum, baby.”_

_Sehun came first, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his walls spasmed around Baekhyun’s cock, cum pumping out of him in thick ropes in between their sweat-slicked bodies. Baekhyun soon followed after, spilling his hot seed deep into Sehun’s ass with a long drawn out, “Fuck.”_

The sudden memory has Sehun’s body heating up. “Okay, we need to go shower,” he announces.

Baekhyun whines. “No, let me cuddle you some more,” he pouts and as much as Sehun wants to give in and cuddle Baekhyun to his little heart’s content, he doesn’t think he can handle pretending like his ass isn’t full of cum. Because it is.

“Get up,” Sehun sighs, extricating himself from Baekhyun’s arms and standing up. Baekhyun doesn’t move. “Come on, Baek,” he whines, “I feel gross. There’s cum up my ass.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun replies with an exaggerated huff, “But you have to wash my hair for me. You can do yours yourself.”

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s go.”

—☆—

“Baek, can you stop moving? How do you expect me to wash you if you can’t sit still?”

“But I’m so hungry, we haven’t eaten since lunch,” Baekhyun whines, his eyes scrunched tightly as Sehun attempts to lather shampoo into his boyfriend’s hair. It would be a lot easier if he’d stop moving his head side to side like some petulant toddler who’s starting to get impatient. Sometimes, Sehun thinks he’s more of a babysitter than an actual boyfriend.

“We can eat after this,” Sehun says, gently nudging Baekhyun’s head under the stream. “Should we order in?”

Baekhyun hums an approval as he begins to rinse the shampoo out before he suddenly stops midway. “Oh fuck, the cookies are still on the counter,” he gasps loudly, “I need to pack them away before Junmyeon gets home!” Sehun doesn’t even get to respond when Baekhyun starts rinsing his hair more vigorously. “Hurry up, Sehunnie!” 

They manage to finish showering and get dressed in record time, and after dropping his damp towel into the hamper by the door, Sehun follows after Baekhyun down the hallway and into the kitchen. 

However, they both stop dead in their tracks when they notice someone sitting at the dinner table, a laptop opened in front of him.

“Junmyeon!” Baekhyun exclaims, “W-When did you get back?”

Junmyeon doesn’t bother looking up from his laptop when he replies, “Hm, around an hour ago.”

Wait… an hour ago? Their shower took twenty minutes at the most, so that means…

“You two sounded like you had fun. I’m not sure the neighbours appreciated it, though.”

Sehun's face bursts into flames. They never heard Junmyeon arrive home, and since Baekhyun’s room and the bathroom are at the end of the hallway, at the opposite end of the apartment, they never saw Junmyeon in the kitchen. 

“Oh…” Baekhyun meekly replies, “We’re… Sorry?”

“Don’t apologise to me, apologise to the neighbours,” Junmyeon says, tapping away at his laptop keyboard. 

A bout of silence falls over them and Sehun awkwardly clears his throat. “Uh—Hi, Junmyeon,” he greets, feeling a little awkward just standing there in silence. “How are you?”

“Hi, Sehun. I’m good. There’s takeout in the fridge if you guys are hungry.”

“Great, I’m starving,” Baekhyun replies, his voice a little strained. “How was your date with Yixing? Did it go well?”

“It did, but it had to end early since he was called into the hospital.”

“Ah, residencies, huh?” Baekhyun jokes, obviously trying to lighten the awkward mood as Sehun follows him into the kitchen. He notices that the tray of cookies they had left on the counter is gone and in its place lies a tupperware container. Junmyeon must’ve packed it away for them. 

Junmyeon only hums in reply. 

Walking over to the cupboard, Sehun takes out a glass, intending to pour himself a drink when he hears Baekhyun speaking up behind him. “Hey, Jun, what’s this on the whiteboard?”

Baekhyun is referring to the whiteboard that’s on the fridge. He and Junmyeon use it to leave notes for each other when the other isn’t around, and Sehun likes to leave cute notes for Baekhyun to read whenever he has to leave for his morning class after staying the night. 

Taking a look over Baekhyun’s shoulder, Sehun eyes scan over the whiteboard. Underneath a neat message of _‘Don’t forget to buy milk when you go out! And stop leaving dirty dishes in the sink >:(’ _ there’s a tally.

“It’s a score,” Junmyeon explains.

“Of what?”

“The number of times I heard you two swear,” he answers simply, “Into the jar.”

Baekhyun groans. “Wait, but—”

“You too, Sehun,” Junmyeon adds.

“But I don’t even live here—”

Only then does Junmyeon look up, levelling Sehun with an unimpressed stare from behind his thick-rimmed glasses. “Did I stutter?”

Even though Junmyeon may look quiet and unassuming, he can sometimes come off as a little scary and Sehun doesn’t want to get on his bad side, so he keeps his mouth shut.

As they drag their feet to the bedroom where their wallets are, Junmyeon calls out after them. “The cookies were great, by the way. A little burnt but they’re nice.”

Well… at least Sehun was right about the cookies being fine.

—☆ **EPILOGUE** ☆—

**_baekhyunnie-hyung_ **

_hi baby, i hope you’re doing well, i miss you lots♡_   
_i’m bored and junmyeon’s at work :(_   
_can you come over after you’ve finished studying?_   
_i have a surprise for you -3-_

“Baek?” Sehun calls, shutting the front door behind him and sliding the spare key Baekhyun had given him in the pocket of his jeans.

“I’m in my room!” comes Baekhyun’s voice. Not thinking much of it, Sehun toes his shoes off and heads towards Baekhyun’s bedroom. He’s not sure what kind of surprise Baekhyun has planned for him, he just hopes it isn’t another one of his pranks again. The last time Baekhyun had texted, _i have a surprise for you,_ Sehun had been smacked in the face with a paper plate full of shaving cream, recorded for all of his Snapchat friends to see.

Sehun had sulked for a while after that but Baekhyun had apologised by deepthroating his cock, so he was quickly forgiven.

Even so, he’s still a little wary, especially since Baekhyun’s bedroom door is closed. Hesitantly, Sehun turns the doorknob and pushes the door open, only to pause midway stepping into the room. 

Because there, sitting on his knees on the bed is Baekhyun, naked except for the pair of black briefs he has on. But that’s not what has Sehun gaping, because on top of Baekhyun’s fluffy blond hair is a pair of _dog ears,_ and a thick black collar around his neck.

_Oh my God._

“Do you like?” Baekhyun asks cutely, lifting his hands limply in front of his chest like little paws. His tongue lolls out and Sehun doesn’t know if he wants to laugh or cry, but he definitely knows that his dick is Very Interested by the stirring he can feel in his pants.

They’ve only brushed over this once before, and it was very brief; back in the shower just last weekend.

“Didn’t you say that I was the bad dog?” Sehun asks amusedly and Baekhyun pouts, his hands dropping to his thighs.

“So? I was trying to be cute,” he whines, looking for all intents and purposes, exactly like a kicked puppy.

“You are cute,” Sehun quickly amends, shutting Baekhyun’s bedroom door. He walks over to the bed and sits beside Baekhyun, who’s still pouting. Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, Sehun pulls him into his chest and plants a kiss between the two fluffy ears. They’re clip-ons. “Sorry, I do like it, Baek. But I have a question.”

“What is it?” Baekhyun replies sulkily, looking up at Sehun with a pouty frown.

“Is this your way of telling me you want me to top?”

“...maybe.”

Sehun laughs loudly. God, Baekhyun is so fucking _cute._

Pressing a hard kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth, Sehun pushes Baekhyun down onto the bed and settles himself between his thighs. Baekhyun moans into the kiss when Sehun bites his lower lip, his hands wandering underneath Sehun’s shirt.

When Sehun pulls back, Baekhyun’s eyes are cloudy with lust. “I guess it’s time for payback then, huh? For the way you treated me last time,” he says, voice low, “But I’m warning you now, I’m gonna be much worse.”

Baekhyun’s face lights up with mischief, a smug smile pulling up the corners of his lips. “I’d like to see you try, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter, I hope I've done your prompt justice! Thank you for the great prompt ♥


End file.
